Exiled Bnahabra
Data Large Neopteron related to the Bnahabra, about three to four times the size of a normal Bnahabra. Pink head crest had grown markings and patterns that intimidate quarry and foes. Believed to have underwent mutation of some kind, beginning to feed on meat. The name is made because the other Bnahabras don't consider it one of their kind, and will sometimes even attack the Exiled Bnahabra. Appendages on mouth are used to rip meat into shreds. Wings have multiplied into eight in order for it to fly better. When it is hovering in the air, it creates a small wind-barrier that pushes the hunter down, similar to Kushala Dora's, but only when it is hovering. The wind barrier will no longer effect the hunter if the wings are broken. Hard shells begin to grow over its abdomen, a form of protection. Sharp spikes jut out of abdomen and the shells. Stinger is longer, spiraling. Two of its legs have grown long, sharp sickles. Spits out a stinky fluid to confuse a Khezu it might run into. It is also able to live in cold regions like the Snowy Mountains and the Tundra. The Exiled Bnahabra can spit a cooling liquid on itself to hide from the Gigginox. It can also spit the cooling liquid onto hunters, immediately negating any Drinks that were taken. Said to be able to spit a heating liquid as well, to regulate body temperature. Feeds on mostly herbivores, but is very drawn to carcasses in the vicinity. When enraged acid seeps from between its mouth appendages. Habitat Lives inside deep, murky caverns, inside narrow holes on the cavern wall or pockets in the ceiling. Ability x Behavior x Other Supposed attacks : #Sickle attack, can be chained two times. In rage mode has a chance to lower defense. #"Backflip"(?!), smashes the hunter with is large spiked abdomen while hovering. Poisons, just like the Rathian. #Bite, attempts to rip the hunter's head off with its mouth appendages. In rage mode, can lower defense. #Aerial bite, bite attack done while hovering. #Ram, can ram into the hunter like the Diablos, causing damage with its hard head crest. #Arial ram, ram attack while hovering. #360 degree spin, slow, but hits with spiked stinger, causing Poison and high damage. #Sting, tries to sting the hunter with its stinger while hovering. Poisons. #Acid spit, lowers defense. In rage mode causes the Soiled status effect. #Poison spit, causes Poison. Can be Level 2 poison when enraged. #Stinky liquid spit, causes Soiled, nothing else. Not used at all in Rage mode. #Cooling liquid spit, takes down the meter for the Hot Drink to 00:00, cancelling it. Can be negated by consuming both a hot Drink AND a Cool Drink. Breakable parts: Head crest, the wings, the sickles (both), the abdomen, and the abdomen shell can be broken off and carved once Rewards Chitin Armor (from every Neopteron boss), Compound Eye (from every Neopteron boss), Exiled Mouth Parts (only when broken), Exiled Wing (when broken), Exiled Leg, Exiled Sickle (when broken), Exiled Abdomen, Exiled Carapace (carved from the abdomen shell), Exiled Stinger, Crest of the Exile (rare) Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron